Candle Magick:union of the elements
by Tonechka
Summary: Hear ginny tell the story of her last and final year at Hogwarts School. First fic. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

I'm like something that is dead. I'm idle. My own indolence insults me. I wish I could be more, but I'm not. It has gotten to a terrible point these days were all I do is sit around and yet, not surprisingly, no one has notice my absence. Today I told my mother that I felt unimportant. She laughed, not to be insulting, just jokingly.  
  
"You're not unimortant! Look at you." she said "You're beautiful, intelligent----someone's bound to notice you."  
  
Someone's bound to notice me. I never said anything about being invisible.  
  
The house is still and smells like silence. My mother is busy cooking or something in the kitchen. Sometimes I feel as though I'm allergic to daily life! If I were to tell one of my brothers this---or even Hermione, they would think that I was overreacting, being overly dramatic. I stare down at my own hands, red and chapped for no particular reason at all. Maybe I'll go outside. I hate the floor boards out side my door they make the most dreadful creaking sound, a horrifying sound. A sound that lets the whole house know that little Ginny is not tucked away safely in her bed. I walk down the stairs to the sun kissed woodiness that is the kitchen. Surprisingly my mother is not here. Maybe she has gone outside. I make my way over the door but then think twice of it. I do not want to be outside right now. So I go stand before the fireplace. That floo powder does look enticing. I let out a little laugh and sift my hand through the dusty substance. I take a handful and step into fire place. "Diagon Alley!" It seems as though network has been rerouted. I step out into a dark, bookshelf adorned area. I sneeze. "Dusty" I say clenching my teeth. "I hate dust!" my voice elevates in pitch. "That is exactly what I was thinking."  
I know what is coming next. I wait for the brazenfaced blond nuisance behind that low drawl. Instead a rather disgruntled looking Draco appears from the shadows, wand pointed directly between my eyes.  
  
" uhh --I---" I stutter, leaning back , my hands forward as if I am pushing the air around him away in self defense. "I'm not up for our petty exchanges of childish taunting." He sneers. He sweeps a loose bit of hair away from his face. It is not slicked back. I step forward as if I were about to say something. No words. He advances forward his jaw set in an insane snarl, like that of a madman. My breathing is near still now. For once though, I do not feel like fainting. There is something in those once cold eyes that intuitively tells me he would not dare to harm me. Is that passion I see? Is that feeling? Do I see a person that is craving for something? Do I see a person? Shaking, I walk forward. My right arm extends out, knocking Draco's wand to the floor. I wrap both of my arms clumsily around his neck. I press my lips to his fumbling for I kiss (as I have never kissed another before). He is kissing me back, his hands moving up and down my back, caressing my waist. Why does he do this? He pulls away. I pause, basking in the moment but alas, it is over. I look down to see Draco bending to retrieve the dropped wand. He stares back at me ardent. I return his gaze reproachful, my fingertips pressed to my lips. What have I done? How could I have changed opinion of him in so little time? He looks away and breathing heavily he disappears behind one of the tall bookcases. 


	2. 2

Why has he done this? Why have I--but there is not time to think now! I must follow him. I am beyond myself now. I run to the bookcase and collapse onto it scraping my nails against the wood. I scream "What is wrong with you?" My cry echoes out in the darkness. Regretting my outburst, I slap my hand over my mouth. "Nothing. How about you Weasly?" Draco's head appears without warning from behind the shelf. I say nothing. "I suggest you not carry on like that. You wouldn't want them to discover that I am in this room." "Oh really---" I say chokingly" why?" "Hem?" he scoffs" You're telling me you already don't know?" "Oh I know" I don't really but I pretend to. "I know you'll turn it all around---find someway to---make it look like I am at fault" What am I talking about, at fault? There is no blame to be placed. "You're lying!" He screams. I fall backward, to the ground at his sudden outburst. "You're telling me that you don't know that there out looking for Draco, the young Malfoy and the fugitive." He has that mad look about him again. He is between my legs now, pinning me down. "Draco Malfoy---- the murderer." he coos as he takes a lick of the skin of my neck. I arch my neck back. He feels so good so very close to me. Then he pulls away. "Do you hear me!" he exclaims. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Are you not afraid of me?" Stunned, I can barely speak "I am----I---I am not" I cannot believe I have said these words. Never in my life would I have believed a man if told me that one day I would tell a killer that I did not fear him and embrace him. "You lying bitch." He spits with a shake of his head. How can he say this to me? How can he? "How?---you mother fucker!" It is damn never ridiculous that I could have developed such an attachment to my previous adversary? Our actions toward each other are undoubtedly unreasonable being that our meeting is completely arbitrary. I must get him away from me. I pound my fists against his shoulders.  
  
"Feisty little fucker aren't we?" He says.  
  
It seems as though I've lost control of my body. It feels as though I, as a human being am able to fly although I know it is not possible. We have escaped weightlessness inside the darkness and now stand in what appears to be a dimly lit hallway. Draco's hands rest on my waist. Those cold gray eyes stare at me. He turns away. "Do you plan to desert me?" I say mockingly, attempting to cover up my unassuredness. "Yes I do." He is not joking What did I expect? I surely have not fooled myself into believing that his feelings for me match the emotion that I devote to him; match these feelings I have acquired during our present encounter. Hurt, I say "You're impossible." No response. So, I change my approach. "You know you---don't want me to --to expose you!" I pipe out, hopping around on tiptoe like I'm emphasizing my point. I don't really mean it, in fact it can be added to by list of brainless remarks. He has taken hold of my wrists now. "I'm just joking" he says abruptly, lurching forward. He yanks at my right arm, pulling me after him. "Stay quiet" he says as we make our way through the dim passage way. "Why should I?" is my reply "I can be as loud as I want"  
I yell. I'm teasing him. "No, you must not!" He shouts through clenched teeth, pinning me against one of the torch adorned stone walls." They might be here, waiting for me." "Fine" I say and we walk on. "Who are they" I ask him." The ministry or something?" He frowns, puts on a face of discernment. "Yeah, the ministry----the order." "You mean the order of the phoenix" the minute the words leave my mouth I regret them, but it is as if he does not notice. "No" he says absent mindedly, like I am joking "The order." I know not what he means, so stay quiet. "Now may we remain quiet as we prepare to venture through this doorway?" he says to be, evidently tired of speaking with me. I follow him through the entrance way, pushing against the cold surface of the wooden doors. "Umm" he mutters, closing the door behind him adroitly "no one here---" He wipes his palms on the front of his pants. "Welcome!" He bites his lower lip "to the Malfoy Manor." He smirks his Malfoy Smirk and leans back against one of heavily gilded tables near where we entered the room. He views me quizzically, awaiting my reaction. I meander my way around the room, pick of books (pretending to read the titles), examining all the expensive looking things scattered around the room. I turn to face him. "It is not as intimidating as I thought it would be" I say. I am honest and a look of surprise spreads across his face. 


	3. 3

Draco remains in his current position, against the table. His look of surprise has changed to disappointment. Unsure of what to do next i swing my arms about and take good look around the room. "Draco---I mean Malfoy" I ask him hesitantly " What happen to you." "How do you mean?" he asks me back, one eyebrow arched, bracing himself against the table with straightened arms. His response has left me flustered. "Oh---maybe the absence of your constant villainous remarks about what dirty, muggle---mudblood loving scum the Weasly are." I say heatedly. My true feelings are(I hope) hidden behind my own pseudo-smirk(although it is completely unatural). "My taunting is reserved for your brother and Potter---I don't really hate you Weaslys!" he looks around the room.  
  
"I just don't care about them," He says lifting up his arms.  
  
I cough and tap the toes of my shoes together. He turns to face me.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" His face is genuine and immensely new development.  
  
I will not allow myself to be tricked. He's acting. This new Draco is still an asshole, one who has always presented himself with a turgent posture--- mean and sadistic, a Death-Eater's son. A Death-Eater himself---  
  
"Sit," I tell him, pulling out a chair of my own. I feel the green snake skin upholstery underneath my fingers. It is disgusting.  
  
He seats himself.  
  
"So you're a murderer?" I ask, as if this was a topic that could be included in any light-hearted conversation. I am incredibly nervous.  
  
"No," He tells me, raising his right eyebrow as he jabs at his cuticle with his thumb-nail.  
  
"Hum?" I ask, confused. My eyebrows knit; so much that they almost look as if they were upside-down. "But you told me that you-are-a-murd-der-er."  
  
He tells me "I don't believe killing a person who loves to and will kill is a bad thing. Do you?" he raises his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Well---n-no." I reply. There is complete truth in what he is saying. "So the Ministry isn't after you?"  
  
"I've already told you they aren't," he says back to me, his tone reflecting slight annoyance. "And you---- don't you still want to believe it."  
  
He shakes his head and I say nothing.  
  
"I believe it is a service to kill a man who has no heart---" I tell him.  
  
"They you should have killed me when you first met me." Draco tells me jokingly.  
  
He has an honest man's smile. 


	4. 4

I am aware there are many grammatical errors in the first three chapters of this story. My computer recently got at horrible virus which deleted all my files. So, I am unable to retrieve the old files to correct these errors. A thousand apologies--- 


End file.
